


Naughty Pictures - scenario

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: I loved the "Naughty Picture" fic you did with Donnie! Think you could do a similar one for Mikey? Pretty please?Can you write a scenario for naught pictures of the other guys as well?Original: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/175620218909/naughty-picture





	Naughty Pictures - scenario

I loved the "Naughty Picture" fic you did with Donnie! Think you could do a similar one for Mikey? Pretty please?   
Can you write a scenario for naught pictures of the other guys as well?   
Original: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/175620218909/naughty-picture

Leo: he wouldn’t immediately rush to you. He would lean back in his seat and stroke himself while messaging you. He would tell you what to do and what pictures to send him. Perhaps a photo of you rubbing yourself, a photo of a toy dangerously close to your core. He would want to tease you as badly as you were teasing him. And once he can tell you were so close to taking care of yourself, he would tell you to bend over the bed and wait for him. 

Raph: would just stare at the photo for a moment, unable to believed you would feel comfortable enough to send this sort of thing to him but also admiring how good you looked. He wouldn’t reply, but would rush to you, almost thinking it might be a dream and that he would get there and you would be in your oversized shirt, lying in bed asleep. So when he get to you and you look better than in the picture, he would be sure you knew it. 

Mikey: he wouldn’t be scared to send you his own pictures while you waited. Hes probably the king of sexting so he would send you pictures to give you an update of how far or close he was and how hard he was getting at the thought of you. Of course, you would reply with more photos and this would drive each other crazy. After that night, exchanging photos became its own thing between the two of you, leading to Mikey having to make sure his phone was locked with a pin just in case his brother should want to snoop. But that wouldn’t stop him from setting his wallpaper to a particularly nice photo of you in a orange dress which he knew you weren’t wearing panties underneath.


End file.
